1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slip output apparatus for printing arbitrarily input slip data according to a predetermined slip format.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional information processing apparatus such as an office computer can form and print various types of slips, e.g., sales slips, receipts, order sheets, and invoices. According to such a conventional apparatus, slip processing is performed in accordance with slip processing programs designed in advance by a system engineer or the like in one-to-one correspondence with the respective types of slips.
Since slip processing demands individual slip processing programs designed in one-to-one correspondence with the respective types of slips, even a slight change in a slip form or the like requires a system engineer who is an expert in programming to create a new slip processing program. The creation of such a program is very difficult even for an expert.